The Ride
by longfelo22
Summary: Bo and Kenzi get into deep trouble that leads them to each others arms.


Bo's feet where barely moving and her breathing was getting labored. Her body weighing heavily on Kenzi as she laid her down in the back seat. The bleeding wasn't stopping. "Its okay Bo Bo, i got you babe" Kenzi said frantically as she jumped in the driver seat. She dropped the car into gear and sped off through the warehouses trying to remember how to get back to the Dal. Her hands where covered in Bo's blood as she shuffled her phone. She quickly dialed Laurens number but got a no service signal. "Dammit! Hold on Bo" she said, screeching around the corner to the main road. There was no traffic ahead so she turned to look back at Bo. She was unconscious. The back seat was covered in blood and she was starting to turn pale. Kenzi hit the gas and ran through several red lights. She got 6 blocks before she saw the night road crew detouring traffic. She looked at the signs and knew the Dal was still a few miles away. She stopped the car and looked in the back seat at Bo's limp and beaten body. "Oh shit" she whisper. She pulled the car over and climbed into the back seat. She held Bo's head up and brushed her cheek. "Bo Bo can you hear me? Please wake up." Her body was turning pale and Kenzi could still feel her breathing. But she was slipping fast and Kenzi would never make it to the Dal in time. Kenzi felt her heart sinking as Bo's breathing came in shorter waves. She wasn't waking up. Kenzi knew she was watching Bo die and there was nothing she could do about it. She brushed Bo's cheek back and forth and cried that she was going to be fine. Her tears hit Bo's face and her skin illuminated. Kenzi barely saw it with her blurred vision but it was there. "Bo?" she said looking at her closed eyes. Bo whispered softly, "Kenzi" That's when Kenzi knew she would have to let Bo feed from her. She only had to wake her up.

She leaned over her and kissed her soft lips and wrapped her shaking hands around her neck holding her to this kiss. Kenzi's lips parted as Bo lightly kissed her back. "Its working" she thought. She kissed Bo deeper and caressed her face. Her breathing was getting stronger. Kenzi could feel her chest gently rising and falling against hers. Bo's hand gently gripped the back of Kenzi's thigh. She felt herself coming around. But she also felt the sweet taste of a promise fullfilled. Bo knew it was Kenzi. But she knew how to stop feeding once she started now. Her hand found the back of Kenzi's neck and her eyes opened bright blue. She fed from her with her lips still touching hers. Little did Kenzi know, she had kissed Bo when her lip was still bleeding. Kenzi was wrapped in a rush of passion unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her hands groped at Bo's body. Her sharp nails ripped her shirt open and she kissed Bo's breasts and grabbed them firmly. Bo moaned as her body collided with her lips. Kenzi's hand slipped swiftly down her stomach and into her panties. She was so soft. Her skin tasted like whip cream on her tongue. Kenzi kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "Stay with me Bo." She slipped her fingers down finding her warm and swollen. Bo moaned and pushed hard against her hand. Kenzi pushed her fingers inside of her and Bo wrapped her arms and legs around her pulling her in for an enchanting kiss. She started radiating her allure into her. Kenzi pressed herself against Bo firmly and said softly in her ear, "I think i found your sweet spot babe, I can see what all the fuss is about." Bo smiled at her and kissed her. She knew she had healed and her mind said stop. But her body wanted more. She could feel an intense draw to Kenzi and she could feel the same coming from her. Bo knew she had bled on her. She knew what happened to her when she claimed a thrall. But something she saw in Kenzi's eyes confirmed she wanted this. "We don't have to do this, we can stop" Bo said as Kenzi continued to kiss her lips and cheeks. Kenzi slid her fingers out and reached to undo her belt buckle. She lifted her lips from Bo's and looked into her eyes and said, "And have you miss out on the best sex of your life? I don't think so." She leaned up and pulled out Bo's knife and cut the tight legs of her pants from her body. She slid them quickly down her long legs and threw them in the front seat. She left her stalkings and garter on but cut her panties off. Bo sat up kissing her and unlatched her corset. She lifted her top off as they awkwardly fell into each other in the cramped back seat. Kenzi giggled and sniffled from crying and smiled at Bo as her hands ran down the sides of her petite frame. Bo kissed her stomach and ran her hands up to her breasts underneath her bra. Kenzi moaned lightly as her hands guided Bo's lifting her bra over her head. Bo thought they were small and firm and would fit perfectly in her mouth. Kenzi ran her hands down Bo's back and felt the gash had almost healed completely. She was glad Bo wasn't dying but she still felt if she stopped, it would hurt Bo.

Bo's lips found her breast warm and inviting. Kenzi felt breathless and her body burned with a passionate fire at her soft supple lips. She arched her back and ran her hand through Bo's hair moaning slightly. Bo felt her thighs shaking as she ripped her pants open swiftly. She slipped them off and threw them in the front seat with hers. With Kenzi on her knees Bo slipped underneath her and began to kiss her delicate panties. She ripped them from her body revealing what she had long wanted to expose. She always found Kenzi sexy. Her attitude and sexuality were a big turn on to Bo. She wanted her and wasted no time entrancing her into her kiss. Kenzi felt her whole body becoming weak. She grabbed Bo's head and pulled her in closer as she moaned loudly. Her whole body was shaking and normally it took awhile to get her going but Bo was insatiable. She could feel a wave of pleasure every time Bo moved her tongue. She clenched at the seat for leverage and moaned sweetly in between short breaths. "Don't stop baby" Kenzi said and followed up with a deep moan as her body tried to fight it. But there was no use, she belonged to her. She always had. Kenzi's body tightened as Bo's hands ran up her hips and torso. Her hand grasped Bo's neck digging into her with her fingernails as she climaxed. Kenzi had never felt so light. The dark back seat and the street lights started to creep away from her as her body tensed over and over again fulfilling Bo's intense kiss. Bo kissed her slowly as she continued to contract. Her body was still so tense and her grip was still so firm on her neck. Bo kissed her softly and released her saturated lips. Kenzi looked down at Bo smiling, her eyes turning bright blue and licking her lips. She kissed her hipbones as her hands grasped her firm buttocks. Kenzi's knees started to get weak as her body leaned into Bo's lips. Bo sat up and pulled her on top of her and held her tightly as she kissed passionately at her neck. Kenzi felt her whole body turn limp in Bo's completely satisfying embrace. With her hips gently grinding on Bo she caressed her cheeks and pressed her lips firmly against hers. Her touch was a song that filled every corner of her mind with a soft tone that made her thirst for more. Her hands ran over Bo's soft ravishing body as Bo's did the same. She breathed her in deeply as every part of her body was tingling against Bo's warm beautiful skin. She felt like she couldn't get enough of her. Her body yearned to be closer still.

Kenzi kissed her neck feverishly and pushed Bo back so she could take Bo's firm breasts in her mouth. Bo moaned sweetly as Kenzi's tongue slowly encompassed her breast and nibbled lightly at her. Bo caressed her face as Kenzi kissed down her torso and repositioned herself. Bo could feel her sweet lips kiss her deeper as her hand ran down her thigh and in between her legs. She found Bo saturated and warm when her fingers slipped smoothly inside of her. Bo moaned and thrust her hips eagerly into her hand and ran her fingers through Kenzi's hair as she continued to kiss downward. Bo felt all of her muscles contract when Kenzi's sweet lips filled her body with an intense fire. She moaned loudly as Kenzi slipped in and out of her and kissed her deeply. Kenzi kept perfect motion with her as she pushed back and forth. Bo scratched her nails against Kenzi's couldn't help but fill her hands with her soft beautiful hair and gently pull at her to feel just a fraction closer. "Oh Kenzi" She said as she moaned at each heavy breath. Bo felt herself slipping when her thighs started to shake. Kenzi could feel her getting warmer and tighter. She pushed her fingers as far as they could go inside of her as she slowly but firmly slid her tongue all over her. With her foot jammed against the window and a seat belt digging in her back, one hand on Kenzi's face and the other on her shoulder, she gave into her. Her back arched several times as Kenzi kept her kiss locked on to her. It was hands down the best sex Kenzi had ever had. She felt a deep burn in her thighs as Bo continued to release. Bo tried to back away but Kenzi was not finished with her. She kissed Bo deeper this time as she slid her fingers out of her and grabbed Bo's legs. She pulled her firmly into her mouth. Bo could only feel her legs shake violently and her body burn all over as she tried to free herself from Kenzi's grasp. She couldn't slip out. Her legs turned limp in Kenzi's firm hold, her hips thrust forcefully several times into Kenzi's mouth as her tongue encompassed every pulsating wave. "Oh Kenzi i love you so much baby" Bo screamed passionately at her sweet lips commanding an orgasm at every engulfing kiss. Followed by several vocal cries as her whole body contracted. Bo whimpered softly as Kenzi kissed her warm sweaty skin slowly up her torso. Bo Could hardly breath when her lips brushed her faintly. Kenzi stroked her cheek delicately. Their eyes met as the lips lingered inches from each others. Bo smiled lovingly at her and stroked her cheek soothingly. "You are so beautiful" Bo said starring in her gorgeous eyes. They kissed warmly as their bodies slowly grinded against each others. Bo's hands wandered effortlessly over Kenzi's back and shoulders and she continued to kiss her smooth lips. They laid in the back seat for awhile kissing and gently running their fingers over each other.

"I think we're covered in blood" Bo said smiling and looking at Kenzi. She smiled back and said, "Are you saying you wanna take this to the shower?" Bo laughed and she kissed Kenzi lovingly. Kenzi Pushed her body hard against Bo's kiss. "I didnt know you were this dominant" Bo said in a humble tone. "I would worship your delicious body with all the passion you deserve" Kenzi whispered softly in her ear as her lips brushed her cheek. Bo's whole body shivered. She liked the sound of that. Kenzi kissed her lips and slipped her hand down to her thigh guiding her fingers over her garter straps. She put her leg underneath Bo's and placed the other over hers. Bo sat up and pulled Kenzi by her legs and wrapped her arms around her. Kenzi felt Bo urge to her. Her strong legs forcing her on, but when she felt the friction of Bo against her, her heart skipped a beat. Her hand firmly gripping her cheek, her smooth and firmly intentional kiss was a pulsing rush that was bearing down on her. Kenzi whimpered in Bo's ear, "My beautiful Bo, you feel so good baby." Her warm breath on her ear and her gentle voice signing in Bo's head made Bo radiate dangerously. Kenzi felt her energy hit her like a wave of pure sensational hunger. She forced herself into her veraciously. Kenzi didn't even feel herself climbing because Bo'sphysical strength had doubled and her body was safely in Bo's passionate embrace. She didn't need control. Bo had that. She belonged to her forever. Bo could feel the tension in her body ready to release. She held Kenzi's neck and cheek firmly and starred deep in her eyes as they burned bright enough to illuminate her face. Kenzi felt Bo pulsing and a moment of euphoria as her body gave into Bo when Bo gave into her. She looked deeply in her eyes as they turned brown, they were drowsy and genuinely beautiful. Kenzi whimpered softly in her ear as they both caught their breath. She could feel Bo's heart beating rapidly against hers. She ran her hands over her back and shoulders. Her lips met Bo's with a heavy head. Kenzi kissed her shoulder and laid her head against it. She kissed her neck as Bo ran her hand along her delicate cheek. Bo rubbed her head and body for a long time. She watched the fog settle on the windows in the heavy orange glow of the street lights that seemed to be fading to blue. It was almost morning. Kenzi had fallen asleep in her arms awhile ago. She thought of waking her but she wanted to hold her for awhile. Bo caressed her head and thought if it wasn't for Kenzi, she wouldn't be alive. She knew she had to unbind her from her blood, but there was no harm in just holding her awhile longer. Bo thought about what would change between them now, but she knew Kenzi would always be hers even without her blood. They orange light turned dark as Bo closed her eyes and draped her jacket over her and Kenzi. The soft light of the day was approaching and Bo was exhausted. It had been a hell of a night. 


End file.
